


Everything stays.

by hereforthehurts



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just watched the episode and i'm soft . so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WARNING: MAJOR OBSIDIAN SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Marceline hadn't felt so happy and warm and in love in so long. She's spending the rest of the night dancing and laughing with the love of her life, smiling until her mouth hurts.That is, until the lights are taken down, the crowds go home, and it all fades away.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Everything stays.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I JUST WATCHED OBSIDIAN AND I'M SCREAMING ????? it's so soft y'all ,, ,, , also . Goth Marceline . Bubbline breakup song,,, such a fucking BOP y'all i love it sm

Marceline remembered dancing and dancing and _dancing_ until her whole body throbs.  
  
She remembered the pretty lights, and the laughter, and Glassboy’s ear piercing singing. She remembers flirting with Bonnie like they were children again, and being thanked by the glass people over and over. She remembered how warm and happy and _full_ she felt.  
  
But when the lights are taken down, and the crowd goes home, and the chatters fade away into the night, something heavy settles inside Marceline’s heart for some reason. She didn’t know what it was, or _why_ it was there, but… it’s there, anyway. Making her feel uneasy and sad even though she _knew_ she was supposed to be happy—how could she not? She and Bonnie just escaped death by a dragon, saved a whole kingdom, and danced their asses off along to a brassy but sweet song. So, why…?  
  
“Hey,” Bonnie spoke up, placing her arm around her shoulder and leans into her shoulder. The view outside the van moves still, speeding through the desert and into the night. There was only the sound of the car’s low humming, Finn’s insistent snoring from the front seat, and Bonnie’s whispers, filling the shell of her ear like a soft bass tune. “You okay, Marce?”  
  
“Hm?” She frowns, shaking her head. “Oh. Yeah. I’m…”  
  
Bonnie kisses her cheek softly. “Hey. Tell me about it.”  
  
She stares at her. “I… I don’t know. I mean, a lot happened, right?”  
  
“Well, that’s true,” The pink girl nods, fingers going up to card their way through her hair gently. “And hey, I’m sorry about your bass. We’ll get you a new one soon. And I know it might not be the same, but—”  
  
“What? No, no,” Marceline shakes her head, chuckling. “It’s not… it’s not about the bass. I mean, partly it is, I guess, but… it’s something else.”  
  
“Yeah?” Bonnie raises her eyebrows. “What is it, then?”  
  
“I…” she sighs, the heavy feeling in her heart settling deeper into her chest. “When I—when I left to, how did I say it? Ah, “find back the angry young punk self that I was”, I… I went back to the old bunker I lived in when I was a little kid.”  
  
Her girlfriend listens intently. “And?”  
  
“Well—I received a message. From my mom. It was from a long time ago, kept inside this weird box with that red flashing light that I _hated_ so much, and—” Before Marceline knew it, she was sobbing—soft, silent sobbing, the result of the pain she’s kept so long inside for thousands of years. “—I—my mom, she said about how brave and smart I am, and that she’s sorry that she had to trick me into leaving her behind and how she loved me and she said that—that—”  
  
“Hey, _hey,_ Marcy,” Bonnie shushes her softly, guiding her into her chest, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I missed her.”  
  
“I know, sweetheart. I know.”  
  
And there they were, in the back of Simon’s van, rocking silently with their arms around each other, buried in each other’s bodies as Marceline’s occasional sobs broke the silence. “She said that I’m tough enough to handle this world on my own.” She had whispered to Bonnie as the other girl’s ran her hand along her shoulder blades to comfort her. “She said… she said that being here, it’s not going to change me. Because I had a good heart. But that’s not true—everything changes, Bonnie. _Everything_ does. And in the end… so will we.”  
  
“Oh, Marcy,” Bonnie sighs softly, pulling away from their hug to look at her. “Hey. Listen. Remember the rock shirt you threw at me when I saw your concert a long time ago?”  
  
Marceline laughs. “The one you kept for so long and slept in every night?”  
  
“Yeah! Did you remember where it went?”  
  
“Yeah, you… you sacrificed it to that damned woman named Maja. In exchange for Hambo.”  
  
“Yeah. And, in the end, you sacrificed Hambo too, right? For Simon.”  
  
“Yeah.” Marceline scratches the back of her neck and looks away. “So… what are you trying to say?”  
  
“I’m trying to say, that… Marcy, that rock shirt you gave me, it was the most valuable thing I’ve had in my life.” Bonnie says, smiling to herself. “And Hambo was the most valuable thing you’ve had in _your_ life. But in the end, it’s all gone, traded for something more else. Something more important, more valuable. It changed.”  
  
Marceline nodded, sighing heavily. “Yeah, I guess so.”  
  
“Change, is… inevitable, Marcy. It’ll always happen, whether you like it or not. The best you can do about it is to accept it and move on.” The other girl held her hand and squeezed them tightly. “But, you know… not _everything_ changes. Some things, they might just stay forever. Like us.”  
  
“Huh.” A smile formed on the corner of Marceline’s mouth. “Yeah. Maybe… maybe you’re right. We’ve been together for, what, five hundred, six hundred years?” She tried to joke. “I should get you something _really_ nice for our anniversary this year.”  
  
Bonnie laughs at that. “You better do.”  
  
“I love you.” Marceline says softly, tracing her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek. “So much. And I hope… I hope that will never change. Ever.”  
  
“I hope so, too.”  
  
Then she’s kissing her, her soft lips on hers, to tell her that she loved her, always and forever. And when she pulls away, it felt like the weight in her chest had disappeared, at least some of it. She knew a part of it will never go away—but she’s made peace with that a long time ago. For now, there’s just Bonnie, in front of her, in her eyes, and in her heart, filling her up with warmth and love. “You know, this whole thing… it reminds me of this one song that my mom used to sing to me, a long time ago.”  
  
“Yeah?” Bonnie asks, leaning back to her shoulder. “Do you still remember it?”  
  
“Like she sang it yesterday.”  
  
“Is it sappy?”  
  
“Oh, _super_ sappy.”  
  
She’s smiling again, reaching for her old box guitar and strumming on it. It was a little out of tune—perhaps because it was thousands of years old and made out of crayons and cardboard boxes, but it’ll do, for now. Besides, Bonnie is an amazing carpenter—she’s sure that the other girl is already making out a whole ass blueprint on a new bass for her.  
  
Glob, she’s perfect.  
  
“Okay. You’re ready?” She asks, smiling so much that her mouth hurts.  
  
“Sap on, Marcy.”

 _Let’s go in the garden, you’ll find something waiting_ _  
Right there where you left it, lying upside down  
When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter, when you turn it around  
  
Everything stays, right where you left it  
Everything stays, But it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays.  
  
_And just like that, she’s thinking about her mom again, and how she’s always tried her best to protect her even when she couldn’t. She thought about how she died alone in that garage, knowing that her little girl would be okay. And she’s _right_. She _is_ okay, now. Maybe even more than that. She was in love, and being loved, and she’s finally, _finally_ in peace with it all.  
  
Marceline smiles to herself.  
  
Her mother would be proud. _  
  
Go down to the ocean, the crystal tide is rising  
Waters gotten higher as the shore washes out,  
Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazing  
The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown  
  
Everything stays, right where you left it  
Everything stays, But it still changes  
Ever so slightly, daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays.  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr blog y'all <3](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
